Teenage hormones
by mental and knowing it
Summary: A parpody fic about Mitsui when he's suffering from an overdose of teenage hormones. Lol. It's better then it sounds. R/R
1. Rubber bands & blue tack

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk  
A/N: lol. This is my first fan fic ever. Plz be nice ^^  
Chapter 1.  
I Sinnai was a new girl. Yup, a new girl. Neither a shy girl nor a lonely girl but for some reason, a very loud girl. I  
*~*~*  
  
Sinnai~~~~~~  
" Wazzzzup sensei?" Sinnai asked cheerfully to her very bad tempered physics teacher as she entered the classroom LATE again.  
  
" Sinnai Jannafoll, you have been late AGAIN! What is your excuse?" her physics teacher demanded.  
  
Sinnai slumped down on her seat and raised her hands up in protest.  
  
" Hey, I'm the new girl remember! How was I supposed to know that I had physics next? Besides, I don't know my way around the school yet"  
  
" Then, did you ever consider getting a map?" the sensei asked annoyed, mainly because the girl had a good excuse.  
  
Sinnai looked up thoughtfully. So did mot of the other students in the class.  
  
" You do? I never knew that. I'll go and get one then" Sinnai replied smiling.  
  
The sensei sighed and shook his head.  
  
" Now class" he continued, " We are going to start with a new project this term. We will be learning about toilets"  
  
The class burst out laughing. So did Sinnai.  
  
Hahahahahahahahahaha! Leaning about toilets! That sucks!  
  
The sensei looked at the class and couldn't deny that he too was on the verge of laughter. Instead, he kept his poker face.  
  
Sinnai laughed so much. Did she hear right? Was she imagining this? Was this a dream? Did the sensei really pick his nose three days ago?  
  
" Sensei.sensei" Sinnai managed to spit out in hysterics, " why the hell are we learning about toilets? Are we going to learn how to flush the toilet or something?"  
  
" No miss Jannafoll, we are going to learn about the making of the toilet and the structure" the sensei replied.  
  
" Sensei sensei, we are NOT in History class. We are in Physics." Sinnai stated.  
  
" I know that perfectly well. Now take out your jotters. We are going to have a quick quiz about the making of the toilet and who invented it." The sensei said and smirked when he saw sheer horror on most of the faces of the class. Sinnai was pretty sure that she saw an evil glint in the sensei's eyes.  
  
The class went silent. This was so unfair! Sinnai stopped laughing too.  
  
" But but sensei, I don't know anything about toilets"  
  
" This is why we are learning about it miss Jannafoll."  
  
" But, but.."  
  
" Now, go and take your jotter out"  
  
" You're doing this because you hate us don't you!" Sinnai yelled out loudly.  
  
The sensei smiled a crooked smile. Sinnai had the strangest feeling that she guessed right.  
  
" Stupid sensei" Sinnai muttered under her breath.  
  
" What did you say miss Jannafoll?" the sensei asked.  
  
The whole classroom was looking at Sinnai. Sinnai acted as if she didn't do anything wrong.  
  
" I said that I couldn't wait to own a fish tank"  
  
"Oh," the sensei looked surprised, " neither can I" then he winked at Sinnai.  
Eww! He just winked at me. Yuck! That image will stay in my mind forever. Gross! Stupid sensei! I'll have nightmares forever now.  
Mitsui~~~  
  
" What's this thing I hear about a new girl in school?" Mitsui asked as he walked inside the gym with Miyagi for their basketball practise.  
  
Miyagi chocked on this soda. He looked at Mitsui with wide eyes.  
  
" You haven't heard about Sinnai?" Miyagi asked.  
  
" So, I guess that that's her name huh?" Mitsui said grinning.  
  
" Yup. She's a babe too!" Miyagi replied dreamily.  
  
" Hmmm.wonder why I haven't noticed her yet then?" Mitsui said, mainly to himself. " What's because you're a dumbass!" Miyagi replied snickering.  
  
" Nani?" Mitsui shouted looking surprised.  
  
" Ha! It's true!" Miyagi laughed.  
  
" Shudafakup Miyagi" Mitsui groaned.  
  
" Or what?" Miyagi asked daringly.  
  
" Or else I'll tell everyone that you have a picture of Ayako underneath your pillow!" Mitsui replied grinning madly.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! What! How the hell did you know about that?" Miyagi shrieked.  
Ayako~~~~  
Hmmm. Thought I heard some noise.  
  
Better check.  
  
Oh, it's just Mitsui and Miyagi.  
  
Nothing special.  
  
Heard my name?  
  
Are they talking about me?  
  
A shriek?  
  
Better find out what this is about.  
" Hello boys" I said sweetly to Mitsui and Miyagi.  
  
I examine their faces. Miyagi looks as if he just saw a ghost and that is not a good sign. He should be drooling and have heart shape eyes by now, and Mitsui, he looks like his usual dumbass self with that stupid grin. Note to self. Remember to get rid of that annoying grin.  
  
" Uh, hi Ayako" Miyagi said worriedly.  
  
" Hey Ayako sweetie" Mitsui replied.  
  
Miyagi was throwing daggers at him.  
  
" Ahem. I heard a shriek here. Is there a problem?" I asked, mainly at Miyagi because he was turning red. Hehe. He looks so cute ^^  
  
" What, no. Everything is okay. We, just err.."  
  
" Miyagi saw a mouse and screamed that's all" Mitsui cut in.  
  
Miyagi was literally throwing daggers at Mitsui.  
  
" You don't have to be scared Miyagi. It was only a very small mouse. Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Mitsui said teasingly.  
  
Miyagi looked as if he was about to murder Mitsui.  
  
Better stop this.  
  
WHACK!  
  
Too late.  
  
I took out my trusty fan and hit them on the head.  
  
" Both of you. Go to the gym now. You'll both be late!"  
  
" Yes ma'am!"  
  
I watch them go.  
  
Hmm.  
  
There's something bugging me.  
  
Oh shit.  
I forgot to ask them why I heard my name.  
  
I'll ask them later.  
Sinnai~~~  
" Yo, Sakuragi!" I said waving my hand up in the air.  
  
" Nyahahahahahahahahaha! Hello Sinnai. It's me. The great tensai! Nyahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sakuragi said as he greeted her.  
  
" Hahahahahahaha! That is so funny!" Sinnai said laughing, " so, what's up tensai?"  
  
" The great tensai is going to the basketball practise. Nyahahahahahahahaha!" Sakuragi replied.  
  
" Oh," I said. Hmmm. This sounds like fun, " mind if I join?"  
  
" Hahahahahahahaha! Of course you may. You can go and cheer for me! The tensai should have lots of fan girls drooling over me! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
I stared a Sakuragi.  
  
He can be a bit..  
  
.Weird.  
  
Ah, what the heck.  
  
I'm weird too!  
" Dude, where are we going?" I asked Sakuragi.  
  
" Dude?" Sakuragi said to himself confusingly, " The great tensai would rather be called tensai then dude! Nyahahahahahahaha!"  
  
I laughed.  
  
" Sure tensai, the great and all mighty" I replied bowing my head down.  
  
" Nyahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha"  
  
Soon we reached the gym. I heard that Sakuragi played basketball and I wanted to know how good he really was. Hehe.  
  
There. The door just opened.  
  
I'm in.  
  
Everyone is looking at me.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
First reaction.  
  
NYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Mitsui~~~  
Eh?  
  
A girl just walks in and starts laughing her head off?  
Freaky.  
" Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Ohmigod! I'm so sorry. It's just that you're all staring at me! Nyahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the 'freaky' girl said.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
I shudder to think what's on her mind.  
  
Speaking of mind, she has a great body.  
  
Slender legs - nice  
  
Tanned skin - yum  
  
Long black hair - whoa  
  
Green eyes - cool  
  
Nice lips - literally drooling  
" Hey Mitsui. Checking the new girl out?" Miyagi asked with a smirk.  
  
" Yup. Pity she's a psycho though." Mitsui said. Also with a smirk.  
  
" Nah. I think that Sakuragi's just a bad influence on her," Miyagi piped in.  
  
" Nani? You mean that she's hanging out with him? Ahhhhh!" Mitsui screamed.  
  
" Hey chill man, you're drawing attention to us." Miyagi replied.  
  
Everyone was looking at them now. Even the 'freaky' girl.  
Sinnai~~~  
I looked at the guy who was yelling.  
  
Hey, he has a nice body.  
Cool.  
Okay. Everyone is staring at me again. I think that it's time to introduce myself.  
  
" Hi, I'm Sinnai Jannfoll. I'm the new student," I said cheerfully to the confusing crowd.  
  
Hmm. They seem to remember me now.  
  
They're all smiling.  
  
Well, that's a good sign.  
  
Wait.  
  
Someone is coming.  
  
" OH MY GIDDY AUNT!" I yell out.  
  
A huge looking gorilla looking man comes out.  
  
He looks..pissed.  
  
Shit.  
  
" What is SHE doing here!" the gorilla man yells.  
  
Everyone else flinched and didn't say anything. No wonder. This guy looks as if he could kill you with his bare hands.  
  
I shudder to think what he does with his girlfriend.  
  
That is, if he HAD one.  
  
Sakuragi pipes in for me!  
  
Thank god!  
  
My hero!  
  
Eww! That sounds too mushy.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have watched Titanic this morning.  
" NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This is Sinnai. She's one of my adoring fans! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Mitsui~~~  
Did I just hear right. Did Sakuragi say that she was one of his fans?  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Hehe. Sakuragi is giving me evils.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
" Sakuragi. Nobody in the right mind would be your fan. You can't even play good!"  
  
" NANI! The tensai is an excellent player!"  
  
" Hey?"  
  
I look up. It's the new girl.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
Is she sticking up for Sakuragi.  
  
" I'm pretty sure that Sakuragi is a very good player!" Sinnai said flatly.  
  
Ah. That girl is too over confident.  
  
I like.  
" I'm sorry to break it to you babe but he isn't" I said smirking at her with my sexy smile.  
  
Eh.  
  
She didn't blush.  
  
Is there something wrong with me smirk?  
  
Or is she just abnormal?  
  
Abnormal.  
" Nyahahahahahahahahahaha! I'll show you that the tensai is the best player here. I'll do my famous slam dunks!"  
  
" Go on then," I said smirking. I know that he's going to make a fool out of himself.  
  
I watched as Sakuragi jumped to form a slam-dunk but then everything went into slow motion.  
  
Sakuragi sailed into the air as he jumped. He lifts up his arm. He's about to do a slam-dunk. He hits his head against the hoop. He falls down on his ass.  
  
" Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That sucked badly Sakuragi!"  
  
I started laughing. That was so funny.  
Then I looked at Sinnai. I wanted to see her expression. She had the look of disbelief on her face.  
  
" Okaaay, I take that back." Sinnai says.  
  
I smiled at her.  
  
I knew that I was right.  
  
Wait.  
  
I'm ALWAYS right!  
  
Gori's speaking. Don't think that he likes Sinnai that much.  
Sinnai~~~  
" What are you doing here?" the gorilla guy demanded.  
  
" Humph. Temper temper."  
  
Wrong move.  
  
Crap.  
  
I'm gonna die Wait. I can't die now. I haven't even seen the last episode of Malcolm in the middle yet.  
  
I refuse to die  
  
" I'm here to support my friend, that's all." I said calmly.  
  
" But visitors are not-  
  
" Uh, come on Gori. I'm sure that she'll do nothing wrong." The blue haired boy said as he winked at me.  
  
Ooh.  
  
He's sticking up for me and he winked.  
  
Nice.  
" Fine then" Gori said and walked off.  
  
" Thanks" I said to the blue haired guy, " Who are you anyway"  
  
Mitsui laughed.  
  
" Me, I'm Mitsui"  
  
" Sinnai"  
  
" Nice meeting you. Gotta go. Gori will kill me if I stay and talk to you. Cheer for me will ya?" Mitsui asked, giving me his million dollar smile.  
  
" Of course." I replied sweetly.  
" MAN MITSUI! YOU SUCK!" I yelled out loudly when he accidentally missed a shot.  
  
Mitsui glared at me.  
  
I grinned.  
" I'd like to see you try"  
  
" I can't"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I'm wearing a SKIRT!"  
  
Mitsui snorted.  
  
" Whatever" then he went back playing.  
Mitsui~~~  
Man that was tiring.  
  
Gori got us doing 100 laps  
  
And Sinnai didn't cheer for me.  
  
I'm hurt.  
" Hey Sempai,"  
  
" Huh?"  
  
I looked around. BANG!  
Ouch!  
  
I looked at my injured arm and glared at Miyagi. How dare he hurt my arm with that stupid rubber band! That hurt!  
  
Ouch!  
  
He did it again.  
" Miyagi. I'm gonna get you!" I yelled as I chased Miyagi around the gym.  
  
" Hey guys" Sinnai said cheerfully appearing out from no where.  
  
Man that girl is freaky!  
  
I saw her eying Miyagi and saw her eyes go large as she saw the rubber band.  
  
" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Holy shit! Keep that away from me!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Sinnai started screaming.  
  
I covered my ears.  
  
God, that girl's got good lungs!  
  
" KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!"  
  
Ayako ran in.  
  
" What's going on?" she asked.  
  
" I dunno. Sinnai started freaking out"  
  
Ayako ran up to Sinnai and tried to calm her down.  
  
" Keep it away from me!" Sinnai kept yelling. I could have sworn that I saw tears in her eyes.  
  
" Keep what away from you?" Ayako asked gently.  
  
Sinnai pointed an accusing finger at Miyagi.  
  
Ayako glared at him.  
  
" I.I.have a phobia" Sinnai said quietly.  
  
" Phobia?"  
  
Everything made sense now.  
  
" What have you got a phobia of?" Ayako asked.  
  
" Rubber bands"  
  
Rubber bands?  
" And blue tack"  
  
She has a phobia of rubber bands and blue tack?  
  
Seriously freaky girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
" Feeling better," I asked.  
  
" Yup" she said cheerfully as she stuffed a do nought in her mouth.  
  
I stared at her.  
  
Hell this girl was strange.  
  
Seriously strange.  
  
" So, where did you use to live?" I asked trying to start a conversation.  
  
" I the U.K." Sinnai replied as she eyed Mitsui's chocolate milkshake.  
  
" What did you do there?" I asked.  
  
" Watch turtles races"  
  
" Nani?"  
  
" Huh, something wrong?"  
  
" Did you just say that you watched turtle races?"  
  
" Yup, you know, where turtles race each other"  
  
" And you found that fun?"  
  
" At least it kept us living"  
  
" Do you have one?"  
  
" One what?"  
  
" Turtle"  
  
" Yup, his name is Cookie but he's extremely slow though. Slower then all of the other turtles. Actually, it puts all of the other turtles to shame"  
  
" Right..."  
End of chapter 1.  
A/n: so, what do you think? It's my first fan fic so plz review!!!!!! ^^ 


	2. Balls & pigs

Disclaimer: I don't own Slam Dunk  
  
Bonjour :)  
  
chapter 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mitsui~~~~~~  
  
It's the weekend now and I'm looking for Sinnai. I want to ask her if she would like to play basketball with me.  
  
I walked around the corner and see Sinnai.  
  
God that girl was seriously spooky.  
  
"Hi" I said to her, flashing my million dollar smile.  
  
" Yo!" Sinnai replied smiling.  
  
" Do you wanna-  
  
" Of course I do" Sinnai said smiling and also jumping about on the spot for some reason.  
  
" Err...of course I do what?" I asked feeling foolish.  
  
Sinnai stared at me weirdly.  
  
" Play basketball with you of course!"  
  
O.o  
  
Oh My God! Can this girl read minds!  
  
" Of course I CAN read minds" Sinnnai said teasingly.  
  
I stare at her.  
  
God, this girl was WEIRD!  
  
" Shit!"  
  
Sinnai stared at me.  
  
" Uh, something wrong Mitsui?"  
  
I stared at Sinnai with pure horror!  
  
Porn porn PORN!  
  
Sinnai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
  
" You were looking at porn sites!" I claimed, pointing an accusing finger at Mitsui.  
  
Mitsui looked terrified.  
  
SWEET.  
  
" What, no! I er...."  
  
" Save the excuses for someone who wants to listen" I said, " right now, I'm hungry"  
  
Mitsui nodded his head.  
  
As we walked, I was thinking about my Brilliant plan.  
  
Blackmail Mitsui-------- good  
  
Now, what on earth should I make him do.  
  
I know what, I'll tell him to ask one of the teachers to shag him!  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I stopped.  
  
Mitsui is giving me weird looks.  
  
Oh.  
  
Screw that.  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
After a while we arrived at a cafe. A boy comes to us and asks us what we would like.  
  
" I would like some ice-cream please Fred." I asked giving him my sweet smile.  
  
The boys looks shocked.  
  
" How...how did you know my name?" He asked.  
  
I looked at him strangely.  
  
" Uh, you got a name tag on that says, ' Hi, my name is Fred, how can I help you?' " I said feeling annoyed.  
  
Seriously, what is this world coming to?  
  
Mitsui~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unfortunetly for Mitsui, he missed out the part where Sinnai explained now she knew the guys name.  
  
Mitsui shooked his head.  
  
Man, I have this weird feeling of Deja Vu again.  
  
All of a sudden, a flying pig comes accross the room and hits Mitsui on the head and knocks him out cold.  
  
Sinnai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked at Mitsui lying on the floor. The boy Fred comes back to me and asked.  
  
" What do you want me to do with him?"  
  
Unfortunetly, my very dirty mind kept on thinking other thoughts.  
  
Do with him. *Do with him* DO WITH HIM?????  
  
Eww. Gross.  
  
I looked at Fred and said sharply.  
  
" You are not going to do anything with him!"  
  
Fred looks at me strangely.  
  
" Err...and would you like chocolate souce with that?"  
  
All of a sudden an imaged popped in my mind. I saw Mitsui covered with Chocolate souce.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
Nice!  
  
I stared down at Mitsui. I seriously don't now what to do with this guy.  
  
I smiled.  
  
I had a plan.  
  
I took out my pink pen and drew hearts and stars all over Mitsui's face and wrote down, " I love Ayako"  
  
Hehe.  
  
I'm evil.  
  
In fact, I'm the reincarnation of SATAN!  
  
Muwhahahahahahahaha!  
  
After ten minutes of drawing stupid stuff on Mitsui's head, I walked outside the cafe and headed for thte basketball court where I found Rukawa, Sakuragi, Miyagi and Ayako playing basketball.  
  
" Hi guys!" I shouted out cheerfully.  
  
Then turned round and smiled.  
  
" Wanna play?" Ayako asked.  
  
" Sure"  
  
And Mitsui was completely forgotten..........for now.  
  
Mitsui~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
God, my head hurts. Mitsui moaned.  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself lying on the cafe floor with everyone looking at him. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he got up and looked for Sinnai.  
  
" She's not here" The boy called Fred said.  
  
Mitsui stared at him.  
  
Can everyone read freaking bloody minds here!  
  
" Uh, thannnnnnnks."  
  
With that Mitsui walked out of the cafe, compelety oblivious to all the stares and laughing that he got.  
  
Within minutes, Mitsui saw the basketball court and saw most of his friends.  
  
" Hi guys-  
  
Miyagi charged at Mitsui and punched him on the nose.  
  
Soon, fists and legs were seen in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Ayako sighed and took out her trusty paper fan and hit them both on the head with it.  
  
" WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINKNIG YOUR DOING MIYAGI! AND FOR YOU MITSUI, I THOUGHT THAT YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER!"  
  
Miyagi glared at me and said sorry to Ayako. Then he turned round and whispered in my ear,  
  
" I swear to you, I'll kill you if you touch Ayako!"  
  
Feeling annoyed I replied,  
  
" Whatever man!"  
  
Why on earth would I want to touch Ayako for?  
  
" Hi Mitsui!"  
  
I looked around.  
  
" Hi Sinnai, where did you go?"  
  
" Here"  
  
Sinnai~~~~~~~~  
  
We all started to play basketball. Unfortunetly, our team was losing. Me, Ayako and Sakuragi.  
  
Damn.  
  
Mitsui just managed to steal the ball away from me.  
  
Grrrrrrr.........  
  
I chase after him and did my rubgy tackle.  
  
Unfortunetly, rugby tackles weren't allowed in the game.  
  
I glared at Mitsui as he smirked at me.  
  
How dare he.  
  
I managed to grab hold of the ball and I yelled out mainly to myself.  
  
" I'm going to curse this ball!"  
  
Before I knew it, Rukawa managed to grab it and take it away.  
  
Damn Rukawa.  
  
Stupid Rukawa.  
  
Rukawa with chocolate souce.......hmmm.  
  
I got snapped out of my trance when I hread Ayako yelling at me to pay attention.  
  
I looked at Mitsui and to my shock, he had one of his hands over his *ahem* balls. And so did his other team mates. Even Rukawa.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"That is soooooo funny."  
  
Mitsui glared at me.  
  
I ran after him.  
  
His hand is still on his balls, almost like he was protecting it or something.  
  
" So, what's with your hands on your balls?" I asked.  
  
Mitsui glared at me as if I was stupid.  
  
" You said that you were going to CRUSH our balls!"  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Mitsui glared at me harder.  
  
Hahahahaha! Did he really think that I said that? Hahahahahaha!  
  
" I didn't say that I was going to crush your balls, I said that I was going to curse the ball!"  
  
Mitsui snorted.  
  
" Yare Yare"  
  
All of a sudden, another pig hit Mitsui on the head again.  
  
" OH FUCKING LORD!" Mitsui cursed out loud, rubbing his head.  
  
" Oh for the love of CHEESE Mitsui, please don't use God's name in vain!" I told him.  
  
Mitsui glared at me.  
  
The writing on his head still remains unknown to Mitsui.  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: Sorry about that guys. Yes I know, it's too short and it ain't that funny. It's wasn't my fault I tell you! IT wasn't! * men in white coats drags author away * I just wanted to tell you sorry for not updating for a very long time. Well, I was busy. Anyway, I just wanted to say that the CRUSH MY BALLS part really did happen to me in real life. I was playing soccer with my friends and some boys when I told them that I was going to curse the ball. Anyway, they heard wrong and thought that I said that I was going to crush their balls. It was really funny though. You should have seen their faces. You should have seen them, trying to play soccer with their hands over their balls as well. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. My P.C's screwed. The spelling check doesn't work for some reason unknown to man.  
  
Oh ya, I want to tell you something about the ten commandments. Well, there's really eleven. It's:  
  
Thou shall review this story, if not, thou shall suffer a very painfull death.  
  
Lol. 


End file.
